The New Degrassi
by NerdGangsta
Summary: Clare returns to Degrassi hoping everything will be normal. But there is someone new that will change Degrassi and everyone in it forever.


Clare's POV

Great! This is the day I have been waiting for. NOT! I have been freaking out the whole time I was on break about going back to school. I just hope I can get through the day without having a spaz attack.

I finally decided to drag myself out of bed to get ready. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Wow, I needed to clean up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet which is now filled with khaki pants and skirts and purple polo shits. I got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and went down stairs to get my phone. I decided to call Eli to see how his morning was going so far.

The phone rang for a while and then he picked up, "Sup?" he said.

"Nothin much, how are you doing?" I said back.

"I've been better" he said.

"Enjoying the polo's?" I said.

"What do you think?" he said and I laughed.

"Eli, lets go!" I heard in the background.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"It's no one, look I gotta go, talk to you later?" he said back.

"We're gonna be late! Common Eli!" I heard the voice say again.

"Okay, see you at school." I said

"K, bye" he said.

"ELI!" the voice said again.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back. Then he hung up. I wonder who he was talking to? I guess I will see at school. I went over to my mom. She was drinking her morning coffee. My dad wasn't here as usual, he had to go to work early. "Mom, can you drive me to school?" I asked.

"Sure honey" she said. She seemed really tired as usual. She got up and we went outside and got in the car. "So" she said, "Are you confident about you day?"

"Not really" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Everything is going to be different. New clothes, rules, expectations, and all kinds of ridiculous things." I said.

"It's going to be okay honey" she said .We finally arrived at school and all could I could see were freshman in yellow polo's, sophomores in purple ( like myself ), juniors in red, and seniors in blue. They all had ID tags around their necks. I got out of the car and I spotted Alli, she talking to Jenna. I went up to them. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" Alli said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, you seem happy" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she said, " I'm just very...very..."

"Frustrated" I said " I know, when Simpson said there would be changes he really did mean** changes**."

"And now these changes have about ruined my life" she said.

"You guys the bell is going to ring we should get inside" Jenna interrupted. As we went in there were police inspecting us. It was really creepy and I felt violated.

"I've gotta go, see you guys later" Jenna said.

"Bye" both Alli and I said. Jenna walked off and Alli and I just stood there for a while. Then all of a sudden right through the doors comes some niner, ( seeing her yellow polo )she was wearing her polo, tight khaki pants, black high top converse shoes, a studded black belt, black gloves that went up to her shoulders, a black skin tight jacket, and a chain necklace. She had long black hair with a bang, lots of dark eyeliner, and bright green eyes, which I'm guessing if she didn't have to wear her uniform her eyes would probably be the only thing that was not black. She carried a black bag and a small metal square case. Her ID tag said " Ivy G." When the cops checked her they tried to take her metal case from her but she refused. Then they took it from her and looked inside. They then grabbed her arm and she took her to the office. I had no idea what was in that case but it couldn't of been good. Then everyone suddenly focused there attention on the TV in the hallway. Holly J and Sav were doing the school announcements for the first time after our long break. Sav pulled out our new _Degrassi Handbook _and started going over the school rules. For example there was:

_**No weapons or any sharp objects are prohibited **_

_**No Fighting/Bullying**_

_**No PDA**_

_**Everyone must follow the dress code at all times **_

_**Everyone must wear there ID tags at all times **_

There were many other rules too. "This is going to be impossible" Alli said.

"I know, we'll just have to try extra hard each day" I said.

"Clare Edwards, always the optimist" she said and we both laughed.

"So" she said, "How are things going with you and Eli"

"I don't know" I said "he hung up on me really fast this morning"

"I just hope he treats you better than Drew treated me" she said.

"I just hope we can have a normal relationship and he would stay out of trouble" I said.

"Speak of the devil" she said back.

"What?" I said. I looked behind me and there was Eli walking right towards me. He had no guy liner or all black clothes, he just wore a red polo and khaki's. He almost looked, oh how do I put it...Normal. "Bye" Alli said and she walked off.

"Alli, wait..." I said, but she was gone.

"How are you doing smart one?" he said with that smirk he always has on his face.

"Fine, what about you?" I said.

"Good...so far anyways." he said back.

"So, about this morning-" I said and he cut me off.

"I told you it was nothing" he said.

"Yea, whatever" I said.

"Fine, you want me to tell you?" he asked.

"So it is something, I knew it!" I said.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes!" I said.

"Fine, but on one condition" he said.

"What is your condition?" I said.

"Kiss me" he said.

"But it's against the rules" I said.

"But nobody is looking" he said.

"Fine" I said and leaned in to kiss him but then I put my finger over his lips and said "You promise you'll tell me"

"Promise" he said. I leaned in to kiss him again but before I could Principle Simpson came over on the intercom and said "Eli Goldsworthy to my office now, Eli Goldsworthy."

"Great, its my first day back at school and I'm already in trouble" he said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I have no idea" he said. The he turned around and headed to the office.

"Now I have to walk to History...Alone." I said to myself.


End file.
